Ice Dragon
by silverbrumby123
Summary: Ever since his father took him to his first lesson, Tyson has trained to become a proffesional figure skater. When a new ice game is introduced, figure skating looses popularity, and fewer rinks give out lessons, devoting time for lessons for ice blades,
1. A girlie sport?

Nothing much to say, except yeah, I know the new ice sport I made up is crap, but I needed something, so for the people in the AU world, well, it'll be good to them. Anyone with a better idea for the game, feel free to tell me, and I'll change it. (And trust me, the chapters will get better... I wasn't that pleased with this chapter myself...)

And I'm using the English names 'cause I'm more familiar with them than the Japanese ones. Sorry if this annoys anyone.

Disclaimer: I nearly always forget these things... I don't own beyblades, just the crappy new sport idea.

Please review...

- - -

Chapter 1: A girlie sport?

"Dad, where are we going?" whined 3 year old Tyson Granger. He was currently being dragged by his father, towards a fairly large building.

It loomed menacingly above Tyson.

Tyson's father, (I don't know his name, so I'll make one up...) Richard, smiled at his sons impatience.

"I'm taking you to the ice rink, Tyson. I've arranged for you to have some ice skating lessons."

Tyson didn't look impressed. "Ice rink... Ice skating lessons? But that's a girlie sport!" he concluded, looking at his father horrified, vividly remembering a competition on TV that had lots of girls leaping and spinning across the ice.

His dad laughed. "No no no, its a sport for boys as well as girls, trust me on that one. You'll like it. It's a unique sport, and very difficult to master. Its very beautiful to watch."

"Boys aren't meant to look beautiful," Tyson retorted.

"You know, your mother always said she wanted a child who'd love figure skating as much as her. She was a figure skater herself."

Tyson fell silent. His mother had died the day after he had been born. There had been complications during birth. There had been nothing anyone could do. No one could imagine how guilty Tyson felt about this. She'd already had Hiro, his older brother, so it was something he'd done that had caused her death. Or that was how he felt. No one blamed him, but it was an unspoken feeling around the house. Tyson had taken away his fathers only love. He loved hearing about her though. She seemed like an amazing person to Tyson. So he would endure it, if only to make his father happy, and his dead mother proud. He would not only endure it, but he'd become the best figure skater there was, he vowed, as his father lead him into the reception.

Richard talked to the secretary a while before nodding to her and guided Tyson down some stairs.

Instantly Tyson felt a blast of cold air, and shivered slightly, but did his best to ignore it.

Instead of taking Tyson to the skate rental booth, Richard lead his son to a small shop on the rink side, and walked up to the woman at the counter.

"Have the skates I ordered arrived? They should be under the name Granger."

The lady nodded, before disappearing into the storeroom, and presently returning with a box. Inside the box was a pair of black figure skates, and the lady helped Tyson put the on, and tied the laces for him, before nodding to his father, signalling that she was done.

Together, father and son left the shop, Tyson balancing awkwardly on the thin blades.

"You see, white figure skates are for girls, black for boys. If the have skates for boys, then its not just a sport for girls, is it?" his father asked, leading him to entrance to the ice. Tyson shook his head, staring at a skater on the ice, that had just performed what was known as a spilt jump. Tyson suddenly felt a lot more comfortable, when he saw the skater was also male.

He had now reached the barrier, and a tall man wearing a red and black jacket that had the words 'coach' printed on it came skating towards them.

"Can I help you with anything?" the man asked politely, watching as Tyson wobbled on his skates.

"Ah, yes, its my sons first skating lesson, and we need to find his coach." Richard replied.

The man nodded, "do you have their name?"

"Its Dickerson, Amy Dickerson." Richard said confidently.

The man nodded again, in recognition of the name. "Wait here a moment."

He then skated gracefully to the other side of the ice, where he got the attention of a slim blonde, who had a steaming cup of coffee in her hands. She had a sleepy look, but immediately looked more lively as the man spoke to her, and turned her head to look at Tyson and his father.

She put her cup down, and skated towards them. She stopped when she reached them, smiling cheerfully.

"Hiya," she said, shaking Richards hand, and giving Tyson a friendly grin, "my names Amy, and I'll be your coach for as long as you stay skating."

Tyson nodded to show he understood, and she took his hand gently, guiding him onto the ice.

Tyson took a deep breath, and stepped onto the smooth surface. Then his first lesson began.

- - -

Tyson trained as hard as he could over the years, determined to be someone his deceased mother could be proud of. He now trained 4 hours a day, 2 in the morning, 2 after school. He had natural talent, and progressed quickly.

At school however, he had only one friend, if she could be called a friend, called Hilary. They were friends mostly because they were the outcasts of their class, and the other kids picked on them. His grades weren't very good either, his mind to busy thinking of his skating routines, and he sometimes fell asleep in class, much to the other kids amusement. Still, he managed to scrape passing grades, and got through the years.

When Tyson turned 11 years old, something happened that affected his future career drastically. A new ice sport was introduced. It was aimed at bringing more popularity to ice rinks, and more money for its creators. It worked. It was a game called ice blades. It worked similar to the old game beyblades, that had been introduced years ago, but had been unpopular. Two opponents would go out on the ice, and release their 'ice blades', which looked exactly like beyblades, but moved across the ice easier. The skaters had to stay away from their opponents ice blade, while trying to get their own blade to attack their opponent. To win, their opponent either had to surrender, fall down three times, or the blades on their ice skates were destroyed. The last one seemed to be the favourite...

The director of the I.B.A, or Ice Blades Association, was none other than Mr Dickerson, Amy Dickerson's grandfather. They didn't get on at all, and Amy ranted that her had created the sport just to annoy her. She didn't like the sport either. The players needed no talent. They just needed to be able to skate fast. No jumps or spins involved. She said it reminded her of the idiots at the ice rink who skated around really fast, and came really close to people, making beginners scream.

Tyson thought it was a strange game, and stuck to figure skating.

The game brought a lot of popularity to the ice rinks, and they were flooded with people desperate to take some lessons, so they could skate well enough to play the game. However, the crowds at the rink were causing going to cause problems for Tyson, and his own training, as he found out on Saturday, when the first lessons began for the ice blades players.

- - -

"Excuse me. Can I just get through. No, I need to get to my lesson. No, its not the same one as yours. Please let me through!" After trying to push his way into the rink for about 15 minutes, (he was lucky he'd come half an hour early...) Tyson finally gave up, and went round the back of the rink, planning to use the back entrance. He hadn't expected people to queue up so early, obviously eager to be the first on the ice. He doubted they'd all be there for the same lesson. There were too many. He had seen many people from his class, which had made him slightly uncomfortable. Only Hilary knew that he did figure skating.

When he reached the back entrance, he smiled in amusement to see coaches entering the same way. They had obviously also seen the queues and fled to the private entrance, knowing they had to be there before the skaters. He saw Amy and ran to poke her in the back.

"Hope you don't mind me using this entrance. I'd never have gotten to the lesson on time otherwise," he said.

"Nah, its OK, I understand what your saying. Lets go and tell the secretary that we're here."

Tyson nodded and they made their way past the ice pad, and back up the stairs, to the reception. After signing their names on different sheets (Amy to say that she's arrived at work and Tyson to say he's arrived at the lesson), they made their way back down to the ice, and got their skates on, before starting the lesson.

- - -

"C'mon, Tyson, land that double axel! Yes! That's it, like tha- oh, damn!"

"What?" Tyson said, turning to the annoyed looking woman. In answer to his question, she pointed to the barrier, where lots of people, some as young as 5, some that looked to be 100 years old, were gathering, wobbling on their blue rental skates.

"Their gonna take up half of the ice. I wanted to practice the routine for the next competition with you before they came down," she moaned disappointedly, "it'll be much more difficult with only half the rink. How could they do this to us? Just as the skating season starts to! You have some major competitions to practice for..."

Tyson shook his head, "it doesn't matter, I know the routines off by heart, we can practice them this afternoon, or tomorrow."

Amy sighed, "I suppose. Lets carry on with the lesson then."

- - -

At the end of the lesson, Tyson staggered wearily to the bench at the side of the ice rink, and pulled off his skates, taking great care to dry the blades thoroughly before putting his skate guards on. He then placed his skates in their bag, and stood up, beginning the walk to the exit, aware of a dozen glaring eyes on his back.

He was suddenly grabbed by the collar. He swivelled around, only to see a boy called Adam. Adam was a boy in his class. He was a really mean bully that claimed he could do anything. Tyson recalled seeing him fall down a lot on the ice, during his lesson. He then remembered how Adam hated people who were better than him at anything, and gulped. The boy had an angry, embarrassed blush on his face.

"I bet you think you're so great, don't you? Huh? Prancing around like an idiot on the ice. Well let me tell you something, the only one who'll be winning ice blades competitions is me. So take some advice, and give up looser."

Tyson clenched his fists in anger. He had sacrificed so much to get as good as he was. No idiot who couldn't stand on the ice without falling over was going to tell him to stop. He didn't even like Ice blades. He opened his mouth to reply, when someone beat him to it.

"Awww, don't say things like that. He was figure skating anyway, not practising for ice blades. My dad says a lot of work goes into being a good figure skater. Its not very friendly to tell him to stop like that. My mom coaches ice skating in the USA, so I know quite a lot about the sport."

Adam gave Tyson one last weak push, and stormed off grumbling. He turned around to see a blue eyed, blonde haired kid about his age smiling at him.

"Thanks," Tyson said gratefully, "they were really annoying me."

"No problem, it wasn't nice of them to say stuff like that anyway, and like I said, I know a lot about the sport. My names Max, what's yours?"

Tyson smiled at the boys cheery personality. "Its Tyson. Tyson Granger.

TBC

- - - - -

And that's the first chapter. I hope that you liked it!

Please leave a review when you're done reading, and tell me what you think.

Silverbrumby123


	2. In training

Hiya everyone!

I'm back! And trust me, it usually takes a lot longer than this for me to update my fics...

Well, thanks for all the reviews, and remember to review again, they do motivate me.

Remember to visit my profile page for information about my fics, upcoming fics, and my forums/sites - the addresses are on my profile page.

:D

Anyway, I don't own beyblades, so don't bother suing me, you won't get much for you're efforts.

----

Chapter 2: In training.

For the next few weeks, Tyson carried on training for his upcoming competitions.

He had seen no one from school with the exception of Hilary, as his father had taken him out of school for a while and was home-schooling Tyson himself, so Tyson was able to focus more on his training for one of the biggest figure skating competitions in the whole of Japan. The Aiisu Grande competition.

It was rumoured that only the skaters who competed in the Aiisu Grande were ever considered to represent Japan in the Olympics. This was Tyson's dream. To represent Japan in the Olympics would be the best thing that ever happened to him, competing against the best of the best. This was what made the Aiisu Grande competition so important to him.

There wouldn't be any major pressure in him competing this year, as he would still be too young to compete in the Olympics that would take place in two years, but there was always the junior Olympics to aim for. It would also be Tyson's first time skating in Aiisu. He had competed in other figure skating competitions, but to compete in Aiisu, you needed to be invited personally, and Tyson had received his invite sometime last year. This also meant that he was training harder than ever.

Tyson didn't see many of his 'classmates' at the ice rink either. The skaters who took ice blades lessons were only taught on the weekends, in the mornings, so Tyson had the weekdays and weekend afternoons to himself during lesson times, with the exception of other figure skaters. Unfortunately, because of this, Tyson saw very little of Max, who had become a close friend.

Another big change was that the ice rink no longer saw its main income from figure skating lessons. It was all about Ice blades now. The Ice rink had even been able to extend their rink and build another ice pad with the money they had got from the Ice blades lessons, that included and learn to skate programme within it. There had even been talks for more Ice blades lessons, during the week, and weekend afternoons, they were even planning to offer private lessons for Ice blades, something that had been unique to the figure skaters.

With the increase of popularity in Ice blades, there was a dramatic decrease in the popularity of figure skating. Tyson had even heard that the managers of the ice rink wanted to give out fewer figure skating lessons, and stop their private lessons all together, something that the coaches were protesting about greatly. Many people who had booked skating lessons failed to turn up, and now only the serious figure skaters remained. The only advantage to this was that the coaches could help their students better, but there was next to no profit coming in from figure skating lessons, and the ice rink managers only wanted to see their money.

Despite all this, they decided to continue with the annual figure skating competition held at their rink every year. It would be Tyson's first competition of the season, and the only one before The Aiisu Grande.

The competition was being held that very day, and Tyson was currently being driven to the rink, courtesy of his father, who had come home to help prepare Tyson for the Aiisu Grande. Tyson's dad was rarely home, as he was an archaeologist, and Tyson was usually looked after by his eccentric grandpa. However, Richard had managed to take off a lot of time, and was now looking forward to watching Tyson compete in Aiisu.

Tyson watched as the ice rink came into view, going over his routines once more in his head. No matter how many times he competed, he always go scared that he would forget his routine in the middle of it.

As soon as the car stopped, Tyson leapt out.

"I'm going on ahead, see you in there, 'kay?" Tyson's dad smiled,

"Sure, good luck Tyson."

With one last shaky grin, Tyson ran off to find his coach.

---

Tyson knew something was wrong when he saw his coach, Amy, talking- no, arguing with a fat old man in a black suit. As he walked closer, he heard what they were talking about.

"I told you, there is no way in hell I'd let you use this ice pad as well. You've already got better one for you're own dumb competition, and it's not right to disappoint loads of figure skaters just so your own competition will go quicker!" Amy yelled angrily.

"But I told you Amy, we need both ice pads. Its time you moved on Amy. Figure skating is at an all time low. Everyone wants to take part in Ice Blades nowadays. Its even set to become an official Olympic sport! Ice Blades has a future, within the next few years, it will be figure skating that no longer plays a part in the Olympic games!"

"You wish old man!! Amy yelled again.

Tyson decided that now would be a good time to interrupt.

"Errr, Amy?"

Amy and the old man turned, and Tyson instantly recognised the man as Mr Dickerson, Amy's grandfather, and the founder of Ice Blades. No wonder he spoke of it so highly. Amy smiled,

"Ahh, Tyson! I'm glad you're here. Are you ready to compete?"

"Yeah, sure, what's going on?" he asked, eyeing Mr Dickerson as he stomped away.

"Oh. Him. He wants to use our ice pad for his competition, even though he already has one. Bastard!"

Tyson gave Amy a confused look, "What competition? I thought we had both pads for our competition."

"We did, until my stupid grandfather decided to hold the first Ice Blades competition ever, on the same day as our figure skating competition!" she said, glaring into the direction that Mr Dickerson had walked off in.

Tyson sighed, and followed Amy into the skaters room, where skaters and coaches prepared for the competition.

Once Amy had got over her annoyance and realised that she was Tyson's coach, and it was her duty it help him prepare, she had a complete mood change, and, as if her whole career depended on it, went over the routine for the first programme so Tyson wouldn't forget. Used to the behaviour, Tyson tuned Amy out after she had begun to recite the routine for the 10th time, and began to recite the (longer) second programme in his head, until a woman came into the room and clapped her hands to get attention.

"Would all skaters and their coaches like to make their way over to the ice pad? The order has been decided, we're about to begin."

With that, she walked off, leaving the skaters to follow her quietly, their nervousness starting to come through.

Tyson wasn't as worried as most, however. While he still got a little fear of performing his programme, he had been in plenty of other competitions, and had learnt from previous mistakes, thus getting used to participating in competitions.

It didn't help, however, when Tyson saw the order the skaters were going in.

There were always two places that no one wanted in skating competitions, the first and last places. First, because the judges would be particularly sharp, and picked up the slightest mistake, and it also gave the other skaters a chance to perform better than you. Last, because the ice was always much rougher, making it hard to do jumps and spins, and because the judges were less attentive, bored from watching other programmes, and didn't pick up on so many good points.

Tyson was first.

He took a deep breath, and tried to look on the good side. At least the ice would be smooth, untouched by any blade except for his own.

Trying to ignore his slight bout of nerves, Tyson followed other skaters onto the ice and began to warm up. All to soon they were called back to the sides, and Tyson waited patiently while the Zamboni smoothed out the ice, and jumped slightly as the intercom buzzed into life.

"The figure skating competition is about to commence. Would everyone give a big cheer for Tyson Granger, our first competitor in today's competition!"

He heard the excited clapping of the audience as the intercom voice buzzed into silence.

He gave Amy a shaky smile, and, with another deep breath, stepped out onto the ice.

- - -

Ohhhh, evil Mr Dickerson...

Anyway, I hope that you liked the chapter!!!!!!!!

Review and I'll update sooner...

lol

Silverbrumby123


End file.
